Overwatch
Overwatch is a highly stylized team-based shooter set on a near-future earth. Every match is an intense multiplayer showdown pitting a diverse cast of heroes, mercenaries, scientists, adventurers, and oddities against each other in an epic, globe-spanning conflict. In Overwatch, bold characters with extraordinary abilities fight across fantastic yet familiar battlegrounds. Teleport past rockets while an ally dives behind a double-decker hoverbus on the cobblestone streets of London. Shield your team from a shadowy archer’s ambush, then hunt him through a bazaar beneath a high-tech Egyptian pyramid. Story Soldiers. Scientists. Adventurers. Oddities. In a time of global crisis, an international task force of heroes banded together to restore peace to a war-torn world: Overwatch. It ended the crisis and helped to maintain peace in the decades that followed, inspiring an era of exploration, innovation, and discovery. But after many years, Overwatch's influence waned, and it was eventually disbanded. Overwatch is gone… but the world still needs heroes. Overview New IP from Blizzard, officially announced at Blizzcon on November 7th, 2014. Overwatch is a team-based shooter where heroes do battle in a world of conflict. Heroes The heroes of Overwatch each brings their own unique powers and game-changing ultimate Abilities into battle. Tracer, a former British test pilot who shrugs at danger, executes impossible acrobatic assaults thanks to her ability to teleport, drop bombs, and even reverse time. Tracer’s time-space tricks not getting the job done? Switch heroes mid-match and command the might of Winston, an ingenious ape armed with a turbo-powered jet pack. Leap across rooftops to crash into the thick of battle, distracting your foes from their target. The heroes of Overwatch are many, powerful, and distinct—but their potential is amplified when they assemble into a formidable team. Your options for achieving victory are endless when you and your allies can defy gravity, transform into rapid-firing turrets, or conjure billboard-sized energy shields. Whether you're engaging in combat on the front line, providing defensive cover with your energy shield, or supporting your allies by amplifying their damage, every hero's abilities are designed to be effective as part of a team. Learning to utilize your abilities in concert with your teammates' is the key to victory. Overwatch features a wide array of unique heroes, ranging from a time-jumping adventurer, to an armored, rocket-hammer-wielding warrior, to a transcendent robot monk. Every hero plays differently, and mastering their abilities is the key to unlocking their potential. No two heroes are the same. For a full list of Heroes, check out heroes. Team-Based Objectives In Overwatch, teams will compete in 6v6 objective-based battles set across the world. Every battlefield is iconic and built to allow each character’s signature abilities to shine. Fights shift from streets to rooftops to open skies as teams play off of each others’ powers, clashing over dynamic mission objectives. Teams of heroes do battle across the planet. From protecting the secrets of the mysterious Temple of Anubis, to safely escorting an EMP device through King's Row, the world is your battlefield. Payload: The attacking team's objective is to move the payload to a delivery point, while the defenders must halt the attackers' progress until time runs out. Point Capture: Two teams battle over control of the map, one team on offense, the other on defense. The attackers' goal is to capture critical objectives, while the defenders must maintain control over them until time runs out. Currently known locations in game are King's Row, Temple of Anubis and Hanamura Beta Information *You can register for Beta at the Official Overwatch Website Beta is scheduled to begin in 2015. Media Images ;Cinematic shots OW290 Winston.jpg OW550 Reaper.jpg OW580 Widowmaker.jpg OW780 Tracer.jpg OW840 Tracer.jpg OW070 Final.jpg OW100 Final.jpg OW110 Final.jpg de:Overwatch ru:Overwatch Category:Overwatch